The Pain of Ecstasy
by kiikiki
Summary: /—semua berawal ketika.../. Warns: MikuxMikuo, INCEST, OOC, etc.


Vocaloid

**© All Right Reserved**

**Title**: The Pain of Ecstasy

**Chapter: **1/End

**Warning(s): **INCEST . Miku**x**Mikuo . Typo(s) . OOC . Miku Centric . etc .

**Note: **...ready or not? HERE WE READ! xD

* * *

**The Pain of Ecstasy**

(#a/n: lametitleislameorz)

© 2012 khiikikurohoshi

* * *

―_semua berawal, ketika, kulihat dia dan dia saling bersenda gurau._

"Oh, ya? Mungkin mereka cuma mendapat topik yang lucu?" aroma embun melewati hidung, menembus dada. Cuap-cuap burung gereja menjadi orkes alami di pagi buta begini. Rasa kopi yang asin, membuat matanya menyipit.

Sekarang, aku menghela napas, menutup mata, menggeleng dan mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah," kataku. "Tetapi, Mikuo... mereka samasekali tidak saling mengenal!"

Mikuo menatapku dengan tatapan—'masa?', lalu meletakkan cangkir. "Aku tidak percaya itu," katanya kemudian. "Oh, dan, kau tidak memberi gula di kopi ini."

Aku mengangkat mug—yang bertuliskan 'MAD ROCKER'—dan meminum isinya. "Iya. Luka baru saja pindah kemarin!"

Mikuo mengambil mug-ku. "Miku-_nee_. Dunia ini sempit," dia kemudian meneguk isinya sampai habis tanpa sisa. "Mengerti maksudku?" dia meletakkan mug itu di atas meja.

Aku menatapnya kesal. "Mengerti. Sangat. Kau meminum _cappuchino_-ku sampai habis, dan, kita sudah berciuman secara tak langsung." Dia terkekeh. "Kerja bagus, bocah. Kerja bagus. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan _incest _seperti Len dan Rin, atau seperti Akaito dan Zeito."

"Tapi, Len dan Rin itu bukan _incest_, _nee-chan_. Itu _twincest_. Lalu, Akaito dan Zeito... mereka memang _incest _dan, _shonen-ai_, kurasa?" Mikuo menumpu dagunya dengan satu tangan.

Aku cuma... 'cih' begitu. "Sudahlah. Kau menyebalkan."

Mikuo tersenyum padaku. "Makanya, buatkan aku kopi dengan gula, oke?" aku menatapnya agak lama. Lalu, pergi ke dapur.

/ /

―_semua berawal, ketika dia dan dia saling berpegangan tangan._

"Kau ini... benar pacarnya Kaito bukan, sih?" guntur menyambar, petir memekik, langit menangis tersedu-sedu. Burung merpati yang kebasahan bertengger di sudut jendela, ketakutan. Ketika kutatap dia dengan tatapan picik, dia langsung bersiul sambil memainkan PSP.

"Kau meragukan fakta itu?" tanyaku. Tidak ada reaksi. Aku menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga. Kaito pasti menyeleweng."

Mikuo melirikku. "Lalu? Kau mau apa? Putus?" aku menggeleng.

"Belum saatnya." Kataku.

"Kapan saatnya?" Mikuo mematikan mesin PSP. Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau ini. Entah sabar atau apa. Kalau aku, aku pasti akan langsung menghajarnya. Kalau bukan si Kaito, ya si Luka."

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Kau menyeramkan," aku respon.

"Biar saja." Mikuo nampak tidak peduli.

"Masalahnya," aku berdiri dari kursi makan, lalu mengacak-ngacak kulkas. "Aku bukan kau. Dan kau bukan aku. Di sini, aku hanya akan menunggu dulu."

Mikuo menatapku—bukan, es-krim mangga yang kupegang. "Hee..."

"Apa-apaan 'hee' itu?" aku kembali duduk di kursi makan, membuka bungkus es-krim mangga, menjilatinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu?"

KRAK!

Aku langsung menggigit es-krim itu. Ada bekas gigitan besar di sana. Tapi, heran, aku tidak merasa ngilu. "Ngg..." aku mengecap bongkah es yang ada di dalam mulut. "Sampai saatnya." Jawabku.

Mikuo menatapku dengan lurus sekarang. Aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan—'mau?' sambil menyodorkan es-krim mangga yang sudah kugigit itu. Dia menggeleng, lalu tersenyum miring. "Tidak," katanya. "Aku benci mangga."

/ /

―_semua berawal, ketika dia dan dia saling berpelukan._

"Sekarang, kau masih mau menunggu?" di kamar tidur. Berdua. Sepi senyap. Cuaca hangat.

"Iya." Aku menjawab sambil mematut diri di cermin. Rambut panjang tergerai nyaris menyentuh tanah. Wajah normal yang pura-pura normal, menahan diri untuk tidak basah dan menjadi kusut. Dari cermin, dapat kulihat Mikuo yang sedang memegang pakaian dalamku.

"Kau serius? Lalu, ini? Bisa kusimpan di kamarku?" Mikuo menunjukkan sepasang pakaian tidurku—berupa bra dan celana dalam—yang berwarna hijau _teal _dengan bintik-bintik hitam dan renda hitam. _So sexy_? Hm'mm.

"Ya. Dan, tidak. Itu pakaian tidur favoritku. Yang lain saja." Aku berbalik menghadapnya. "Memang untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Ingin kupajang atau kupeluk. Oh, kalau yang ini boleh?" dia menunjukkan sebuah baju tanpa kerah dan lengan yang kainnya tipis—nyaris transparan.

"Kalau begitu tidak boleh. Kembalikan pakaian-pakaianku, keluar dari kamarku, sekarang." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Lalu, Kaito dan Luka itu... ada gosipnya?" Mikuo tiba-tiba—sangat tiba-tiba—mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Aku menatap punggung kekarnya. "Iya." Jawabku. "Katanya, aku dan Kaito sudah putus dan Lukapun mengajak Kaito untuk berpacaran. Adapula katanya, Kaito berselingkuh dengan Luka. Dan lain-lain." Aku memegang pundak kiriku menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Dan lain-lain, ya?" Mikuo menutup lemari baju. "...baiklah. Hari ini aku akan masak sup _miso_ untuk makan malam, gimana?"

Aku menghela napas. Dia mengubah topik lagi. "Terserah. Tapi aku tidak berselera makan." Kataku.

Mikuo melangkah menuju pintu, lalu berhenti. "Siapa juga yang mau... memasak untukmu?"

Blam.

/ /

―_semua berawal, ketika dia dan dia saling bercumbu._

Dini hari. Peramal cuaca mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan sangat cerah sepanjang hari. Tapi, mereka bohong. Toh, hujan sudah mengguyur sejak tadi.

Seekor kucing menggeram dibalik tidurnya. Orkes alami antara riak hujan, geram kucing, gonggongan serigala, jerit tangis bayi kecil, dan gemerisik dedaunan akiban angin, membuat bulu kuduk meremang dengan sendirinya. Televisi menampilkan adegan dimana seorang anak laki-laki menjerit karena ditarik oleh _Sadako_. Bilik ruangan beraroma pengap.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Mikuo—yang duduk sambil memegang sebuah mug bergrafiti—bertanya tanpa menatapku.

"Soal apa?" aku menghela.

"Soal apa lagi?" Mikuo menenggak kopi yang kali ini dia bikin sendiri.

"Yah, tidak ada gunanya berbicara." Aku tidak menatap Mikuo yang duduk di seberangku.

"Demi apa," Mikuo meletakkan mugnya. "Kau merokok sekarang, Miku-_nee_?"

Aku menumpu daguku dengan satu tangan. "Demi cinta." Kataku, lalu menghela. Membentuk aliran asap yang samar tetapi tetap tidak mengenakkan.

Mikuo memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya di bibir mug. "Kau segitu mencintai Kaito?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Miku-_nee_," aku menyelipkan rokok di antara bibirku, menghisapnya, lalu menghembus. Lagi-lagi menciptakan asap samar yang pahit. Mikuo menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya. "Kau tidak boleh merokok."

Aku terkekeh. "Merokok itu menyenangkan." Kataku.

"Tidak boleh." Mikuo berdiri.

"Papa saja pernah menawariku rokok saat aku masih berusia tiga tahun tujuh bulan." Kataku, bergurau, meski sebenarnya itu kisah nyata.

"Tapi dia cuma bercanda!" Mikuo menggertak. Dia berjalan mendekat kepadaku, berhenti pas di samping kursi makan yang kududuki.

"Mikuo?"

"Cukup, Miku-_nee_." Mikuo merebut rokok dari tanganku. "Menangislah."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Sini, kembalikan rokoknya." Aku menggeleng, lalu menyodorkan tangan, meminta kembali hakku.

"Tidak. Tidak akan." Mikuo menjauhkan rokok dari jangkauanku. Sial. Inginnya aku membawa bungkus rokok itu tadi kepadaku. Tapi malah kutinggal di kamar. "Kau terluka, Miku-_nee_. Terluka. Sangat terluka. Kau juga tahu itu, 'kan?"

Aku menatap Mikuo yang sekarang jauh lebih tinggi padaku. Salahkan kursi ini karena terlalu pendek.

"Iya, aku tahu," aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. "Tetapi, aku, aku menikmati rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit ini bagaikan zat adiktif yang membuat diriku bahagia, walaupun aku merasa sakit. Aku tersakiti, Mikuo. Begitu berat rasa sakit ini, sampai aku bingung harus diapakan," aku mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Mikuo, tertunduk.

"Menangis? Konyol. Bahkan menangis hanya akan menambah rasa sakitnya," aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku ingin gembira, aku ingin bahagia, aku ingin... aku ingin hidup dengan menanggung rasa sakit yang juga merupakan kenikmatan abadi...!"

Tersusun kembali ingatan, dimana Kaito dan Luka—dua orang serasi—memulai rajut hubungan mereka dari terkecil hingga sekarang. Mereka bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Makanya, Mikuo..." aku mencengkram pergelangan tangan Mikuo semakin erat. Persetan. Biarlah dia merasa sakit juga. "...aku terluka... sangat. Sangat terluka. Bagaimana tidak? Dia yang mengatakan 'aku suka padamu', tetapi dia pulalah yang... yang... khh..."

Mikuo memegang kedua pundakku. Aku menatapnya.

"Jika memang merokok dapat membuatmu bahagia... izinkanlah aku yang melakukannya untukmu." Katanya. Dia menatapku lekat. Membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Tangannya yang besar membungkus kedua tanganku. Mengalirkan listrik-listrik lembut yang hangat memuaskan.

"Mikuo..."

Mikuo melepaskan tangannya dariku, mengambil rokok yang tanpa sengaja terjatuh tadi. Dia menghisap rokok tersebut—membuatku mendecak. Kita berciuman secara tak langsung lagi, bodoh—lalu mendorong belakang kepalaku dengan satu tangannya.

Bibir kami saling menempel tanpa jarak.

Rasa pahit rokok seketika menjalar hingga kerongkongan. Lidahnya menjelajahi tiap ruas mulutku, membuatku... membuatku... ehem, mendesah, tanpa sadar. Kami saling berbagi udara, berbagi kenikmatan, dan berbagi _saliva_. Tidak ingin kuhentikan kegiatan ini untuk beberapa waktu.

Tetapi akibat hukum alam, secara bersamaan, aku dan Mikuo melepaskan bibir masing-masing.

Aku meneguk ludah. Mencari udara dengan sedikit susah payah. Kurasakan wajah ini merona merah. Membuat badanku bergetar tanpa arah.

Mikuo memeluk badanku erat. Secara alami kubalas pelukannya itu.

Kehangatan dibagi lagi bersama. Penderitaan sekaligus kebahagiaan dibagi pula bersama.

"Jadilah milikku, Miku... sebagai seorang wanita... bukan cuma sebagai seorang kakak..." Mikuo mengendus rambutku. Aku tahu kalau alisnya sedang bertaut.

Aku menyandar di pundak Mikuo. "Hei, berjanjilah kepadaku." Kataku.

"Apa?"

"Jangan merokok lagi, bodoh." Aku menenggelamkan jemari-jemariku di rambut Mikuo yang tak kalah lembutnya dari bulu kucing _angora_.

Mikuo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Janji."

"Bahagiakan aku."

"Janji."

"Jangan pernah lukai aku."

"Janji."

"—atau aku akan merokok sekaligus gantung diri."

Mikuo melepaskan pelukannya, lalu dia memegang kedua pipiku. Dia mengangguk. "Suka," bisiknya. "Aku sangat suka kepadamu, Miku. Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Cinta. Aku mencintaimu..."

Aku menatap Mikuo yang sekarang sedang menutup mata, dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku.

...begitu, kah? Ternyata selama ini Mikuo juga terluka, akibat memiliki aku sebagai saudaranya. Akibat karena aku yang berpacaran dengan Kaito. Akibat karena aku terluka. Akibat karena... dia berjuang keras untuk menahan perasaannya. Selama 18 tahun ini...

"Ya. Aku juga. Aku juga... mencintaimu, Mikuo..."

Aku menciumnya.

Di dini hari yang begitu sepi ini, aku dan Mikuo... saling bertautkan janji. Janji agar supaya aku ataupun dia tidak terluka nantinya. Meski sebenarnya, aku tahu, cepat atau lambat... aku akan terluka lagi. Tetapi, tetapi, bisakah aku berharap, agar di kemudian hari, ketika aku terluka, dia akan berada di sampingku untuk mengubahnya menjadi suatu kenikmatan yang membahagiakan?

...kurasa iya.

* * *

**. F **i n

© 2012 The Pain of Ecstasy/ end

* * *

**Uyee(1): **BLAH! ASDFG BIKIN INI MAKAN WAKTU BANGET! TIGA JAM! SAYA BIKIN ONESHOOT PENDEK INI CUMA TIGA JAM! WOW! Pathetic benar ya, saya... orz

**Uyee(2): **Maaf, ya. Feel-nya nggak nancep? Banget. Y-U-NO SAYA JATUH CINTA SAMA MS. WORD KALI YAAA? Saya selalu gugup di depan Ms. Word sih :"3 (jadi selalu lupa semua ide yang pengen saya tuangkan ke itu aplikasi)/ dibuangs.

**Uyee(3): **LAME TITLE IS LAME! YESH FOR THE LAME AUTHOR ;3;)/

**Uyee(4): **DIKSI SAYA KACAU BALAU GALAU BENEERR YA! QAQ phail? _Atarimaeda_ (tentu saja)! Jijik? _Mochiron _(tentu saja)! Ngaw.

**Uyee(5): **Terimakasih karena sudah menyisihkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. NES nyusul kapan hari ya? uvu. _Jaa_!


End file.
